


Utapau'an Life Water (Comic)

by AramsayiPregius



Series: The Tsino/Tsiri/Fay Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramsayiPregius/pseuds/AramsayiPregius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Fay Medon, a character featured prominently in my Tsiro/Tsiri/Fay Stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utapau'an Life Water (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being groomed by his father, Tion Medon, to take up his position as Pau City Port Administrator, Fay grew up with a lust for adventure, kindled when he began reading the books of famous Pau'an Jedi, (and later Inquisitor) Tsino Ke. Desperate to keep his son's interest in the trade business, he allows Fay to buy a sleek Utapau model freighter and sends him to the nearby port of Bespin to trade for some supplies. Fay meets Lando Calrissian, then about 20 years old, who brutally swindles him. 
> 
> Then, none other than Han Solo shows up, swaggers up to Calrissian, and throws an arm around him, saying "what, you're going to let this guy take advantage of you like that?"
> 
> The three start talking, and finally Lando and Han agree to teach Fay all they know about "galactic entrepreneurship".

Lovable idiot Fay Medon hard at work trying his best to swindle a very high profile Senator into buying some ~~regular bottled water~~ very special Utapau’an water with anti-aging benefits!

> “Who does this guy think he is? Trying to pawn off his ‘fancy mineral water’ on the Senator like that?”  
> 
> 
> “I don’t think he knows who he’s talking to, Han.”  
> 
> 
> “Well I’m telling you, he’s a waste of time.”  
> 
> 
> “Just give our little fledgling some room to leave the nest, he might surprise you!”  
> 
> 
> “Lando, you can’t see his face, he looks like he’s dying.”  
> 
> 
> “Han, my friend, just trust me… We’ll make a swindler out of him yet.”  
> 

Bail ends up buying up all the water, knowing full well what it really is, and donating it to a relief group helping those whose water supply has been poisoned by Imperial mining operations. 

Lando walked around like a proud parent, and Han lost a lot of credits that day.


End file.
